


sUPPer ShMeXXXXXY BAdndOMM fic Don"T LIke DON"T RED (aka SEX)

by amemeicanpsycho, c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic, This is litterally a joke, do not judge our writing by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemeicanpsycho/pseuds/amemeicanpsycho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“bbbbyyyyy were hav u bene all my lyf?????” sponcer sedooctivly wasprd.</p><p>“sincago” pet waspers bak.</p><p>“butt sincago is so 2 yers ago.”</p><p>“hehehehHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE” gay LAF 2GETER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sUPPer ShMeXXXXXY BAdndOMM fic Don"T LIke DON"T RED (aka SEX)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. A crack fic. 
> 
> Read at your own peril.

Ofne wVOnderfuck day. Pet ventz was cashumally walkin dwn (DOWN IN AN EARLIER ROUND) the stret. 

soodenly, sponcer smit saw pet ventz and wuz lik “he so sshmexy geesus (heheheh) crist.

Pet vETNz aslo sw the dAyum sixy spundcer smiiethe adn was lik “OMiGi I wunt tO du tht shitt. SO he casumally wlked up to sponcer and ws lik “hey bby, if i culd rearonge the alphaboot, i wuld put U and I togethererherf.”

 

den sponcer was lik “YAAASSS BBY OMGGGGG UR SO HOT wait shite i shouldnt hvve said dat.”

“wAH evr wULD u not WUNT tO SAY THT? BBY?? IS THR SMTHING GOIN OWN??”

sponcer was lik “I AM VVVV GAY AND I CUDNT TELL ANY1 BUT NOW DEY NOO OMGGGG.”  
PeT WEeetz GASHPED!!!!!! “bttu bby now tht ur seecrets out ya wanna do the dIRyty?!?”

now sPoNcEr gazped. “yis bby plz fuk me.”

pet gASPHED AGIN. “bUT SPONCER BBY YA KnWO I’VE gt a BIG AsS oNLY made fro yoru DOCK!”

“BUT BBY I WUZ GETTIN TOP VIBEZZZ FORM UUUU WHAT TEH FUCK.”

“yOU do sWAEE tHIS ASS/ heEHELL NAh.”

“okay bbyb I wil fuk you tim fr orgazm.”

tHy BotheE had Organisms aNd it wuz teh best shemxy tims pet hed ever hed;).

“pet u r geesus i lobe you,” sponcer gashped.

“iF iM geesus tehn ur gAWD cause yur teh best daddy ive evr had. I lobe u 3.”

sponcer cudnt beliebe his ers!1!1!1! “how did u no dat i lik when u call me daddy?????”

“oah ya knw.” pet sed as he shemxily bops sponcers nose. “fthers intution.”

“bbbbyyyyy were hav u bene all my lyf?????” sponcer sedooctivly wasprd.

 

“sincago” pet waspers bak.

“butt sincago is so 2 yers ago.”

“hehehehHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE” gay LAF 2GETER.

Pet wuz amozed bie de shemxyness adn hoomor of sponcer. He mved sneakilty unto on kene adn sed. “sSPoncer WIL U mERRY MEH???”

SPONCER GASHPEDD LIK A MODERFUKERRRRRRRRR. “YAAASS BBY I DO IF YA NO WAT I MENNNNN.”

“hoo yis i knw wAHT ye men. cOme;) teh bed w me HonEybenches.”

“huehuehue I will sOn,” sponcer mond shmexily.”

teh wrods went straight (ButtU NOT rRELAY STRAIT IF EYA KNW WHAT I MEN) teh pets dock. “leggo mofo.”

soodenly dey hav soonglasses own nd lok vv kewl. “les go do da seckks.”

pet wuz sudenly nervus. “sponcer i hve smthin to confes.”

]”wat.”

“i hve eretilece disfnuction.” pet whaspered. “thts why i hve to buttom.”

“bby is okeh i lobe u no matter wat is wrong wit ur dong,” sponcer com(;))fortd.

 

“Thnks fr th cumfrt,” pet sed secixily. sODOenly he wz werin langeruie. it ws SooOper semhexiy.

“BBBYYYY GEESUS CRIST UR SO FUKING HAWT IM GUNA FUK U RN K???” SPONCER SCREMED.

“YES BBY PLS PoOT ur BOOT isn Mah ASh.”

den da 2 gayz had da booty secks for da 2th tim.

teh orangatasms wre a thong of booty. “u mustu beh an angle.” pet whospered.

"uhruhgfh" replood sponcer.

aNd all ws wel.

 

TEH BEH CONTINYOUED?!?!?!?!??!??!??!??!?!???


End file.
